Be as One
by Sylbrora Skye Rose
Summary: So I died pretty painfully, and this guy shows up in my self pity moment and gives me a deal. It's not that bad a deal though, I get a sister, a weird one though, and I get to be a ninja! My teachers a closet perv, and my team mates consist of emo cutter and a hyperactive orange idiot, and my sister that has anger issues! Will I live to see the gates of Konoha! OC warning, Unbeta'd


Hello people! This is my new story, Be as One. It has me in it, cause I didn't wanna have to think of another name right now. Im working on my other story now too so don't worry, if you actually read it xD

Warnings: OC, Blood, Some bad words, maybe like one. I dont own Naruto!

* * *

I was dying. I knew that much at this point. I didn't have to look down to know how bad it was, my nerves and brain were telling me, and if I did I'd panic. I could hear the firefighters trying to get me out, and I heard all the sirens blaring. I thought I heard my mom crying, and my sister screaming for them to help me. I didn't want them to see me like this, helpless and dying slowly, and most certainly painfully while the fire fighters fought over how to get me out. She'd never let my sister near a car after seeing me impaled by my door, glass puncturing holes in my body. Which speaking of which once again, was very painful, I don't recommend it.

'She always was a bitch when she didn't get what she wanted.'

A red trail goes down my nose and into my mouth, leaving the taste of salt and metal in my mouth. Blood, does NOT taste like ketchup sadly.

'Yuck, if I die I at least want to die with a good taste in my mouth damn it!'

I try to move my arm but I just feel more pain shoot up alerting me that was a VERY bad idea. My head rolls to the side as I feel the rest of my strength leave me, leaving me feeling like I was an empty tank.

'I didn't even tell mom how I wanted my funeral, or how I wanted to just be cremated.'

I thought of the reason I was like this. A semi-truck running a messed up green light that was supposed to be red. I now blame the government. Or whoever the hell is in charge of the damn traffic lights. But, I couldn't really hate them. I was dying, so what was the damn point? Smiling my breath slowing down, I thought of how I was going to miss my favorite show tonight and the rest of them too. The pain was fading, and the corners of my eyesight were fading slowly into darkness. The taste of blood fills my mouth, and I have to open it coughing out blood so steadily it scares me, and the people watching.

I give into the cold darkness closing my eyes as I stop breathing. The sound of my heart slowing down filling my mind. When I opened my eyes again, I felt calm. Even while watching them finally get the door removed, and me out in the bloody mess I was at the moment. Warmth encloses around my hand, and I don't have to look over to see who it was. Somehow I knew, but that didn't stop me from looking at his slightly smiling face. I don't bother to look him up and down before I hug him. Sobs wrack my chest silently.

'This is scarier than silent hill in the dark…!'

I glances from the corner of my eyes at the scene again. I wanted to scream to my mom that I was over here- that I wasn't that bloody body on the stretcher, that it was all a joke. But I couldn't, words formed in my head, but didn't leave my lips. The person I'm sobbing on doesn't seem to have the problem though, as his voice fills the air like music.

'Soft, sad, music.'

"I have a deal for you, if you wish to hear it."

I look up at him stepping back rubbing my eyes, nodding my head slowly.

He continues clasping his hand behind his back, "A girl needs your help, as well as the world the girl lives in."

'I wish I could talk right now, cause I would tell this guy how utterly insane he is! ME, help a world?! I could barely help myself!'

He snorts rolling his eyes- who does he thinks he is! Oh wait… damn.

"By being there, and taking her place. Letting her live the life she should have."

I glances at him arms crossed, then back at my body being loaded into the ambulance, as they try to save me. I glance back at, now holding out a rose to me smiling again.

"Do we have a deal?"

I hesitantly hold my hand out the sounds of a baby crying filling my ears. I could hear the talking of a female, I couldn't understand, but somehow knew, 'there's another coming!' my fingers brush the stem and I look at him once more before a light blue metallic color splashes across the roses petal my eyes closing as a white light invades my senses, wiping it clean.

Another child's crying enters the air as the doctor holds the small baby girl up.

"A healthy baby girl! Congratulations Mrs. Haruno! You have twin girls!" The woman on the bed relaxes finally blonde hair sticking to her sweaty forehead.

"Sakura… and Sylbrora Haruno…" A man walks in setting down a vase of cherry blossoms, and light blue roses on the bed side before leaving before anyone notices.

"Good Luck…"

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. I like advice and stuff. It makes me feel good. I even like people telling me its bad, cause their being honest. and if it is, i'll take it off and start rewriting it and stuff!~ but i also like to hear you say you liked it~ so tell me! Or Gaara doesn't get his cookies!

Gaara: O.e Review. NOW!


End file.
